Noel Vermillion
Noel Vermillion is a former lieutenant of the Novus Orbis Librarium who was assigned to return the AWOL Jin Kisaragi to his post, and a playable character in BlazBlue series. Noel also serves as the main heroine. Information Noel was born on December 25, 2194, by Sector Seven as "dimensional boundary contact medium No. 12". She was rescued at the burning fields of Ikaruga and adopted by the Vermillion family, specifically by Edgar and Claire Vermillion (according to the BlazBlue Material Collection). The Vermillion family was once a noble one, but the head of the family, Edgar Vermillion, originally lacked an heir before he adopted Noel and, after heavily criticizing the Librarium, the Vermillions lost their aristocratic rights and their family was sentenced to relegation from the NOL. While living in the Vermillion household, Noel obtained her Nox Nyctores, Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk, after being attacked by a monster in a forest. A few years after her adoption, she found out about the upcoming banishment of the Vermillion household from the NOL and, concerned for the Vermillion family's future, decided to take the entrance exam for the Military Academy in Torifune. Even though her physical and academic results weren't very high, her synchronization rates with the armagus were the highest ever recorded, allowing her to pass the exam and enter the Academy in year AD 2196. In the Military Academy, she became friends with Tsubaki Yayoi, Makoto Nanaya, and Carl Clover. Jin Kisaragi, however, treated her like dirt (to put it mildly), due to her resemblance to his sister. Six months before her graduation and shortly after Jin's promotion to a major and commander of the 4th division, Noel was given an offer to immediately join the army as a lieutenant in the 4th division of the Praetorian Guard. She should officially only be Jin's secretary, but in reality she would actually be a special solo soldier tasked mainly with intelligence and assassination. In return, the Vermillions' reputation and rights would be restored. Noel accepted the offer for the sake of her family. Afterwards, she was assigned in year AD 2198 as Jin's direct subordinate, though he still treated her just as poorly, if not worse. When Jin abandoned his post to pursue Ragna the Bloodedge, Noel was assigned to bring back Jin to his post, with explicit instructions not to engage Ragna, should she encounter the criminal. Noel doesn't remember her past life as Mu-12, the previous Saya replica before Nu-13. They both share the same voice, face, and memories of Saya. Since she was the only survivor of the burning field of Ikaruga, she is the "Eye of the Azure", the true possessor of the Azure. Her weakness is her family, as well as anything and everything cute, stuffed animals in particular. In one of her Alternate Endings during the story of Calamity Trigger, she agreed to be dressed up by Litchi Faye-Ling in exchange for petting Litchi's panda. In the same ending, Bang Shishigami mistook Noel for a boy, and referred to her as "young man" because of her lack of bosoms. She has a complex about this; all her victories against Litchi seem hollow since, regardless of the outcome, the doctor still beats Noel out in cup size, though Noel never states this outright. Calamity Trigger After Jin had abandoned his post, Noel was assigned a new mission to bring him back and not engage with Ragna the Bloodedge; however, as soon as she was dropped off in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi right after meeting up with Hazama (who was 'assigned' to help her), she was attacked by Carl Clover after she refused to give him valuable information on Ragna. Hazama disappeared to NOL headquarters, where he would later kill the NOL officers that were situated there to help him smelt Noel, and Noel had wandered around Orient Town, thinking about her days at the Academy. She later bumped into Tager and the two engaged into a duel because Sector Seven shouldn't be in Kagutsuchi at the current time. After triumphing over Tager, she eventually wandered off again and ended up in Ronin-Gai, where Bang Shishigami confronted her because of the injuries Carl had sustained when fighting Noel. After being verbally abused by Bang several times, they fought and Bang fell to her power. She was later able to find her way back to the NOL headquarters and met with Hazama. After pondering why the headquarters was empty, she finds Jin unconscious after his battle with Ragna, and decides to chase after him despite Hazama's warnings. After standing at the Sheol Gates, Noel sees memories of her and of an unknown person's past and gets confused. There, she has an encounter with Nu-13. Due to unknown reasons, Noel loses control of her body which acts like a machine, just like Nu. She is then forced to fight Nu, but cannot defeat her. Right before her death blow, Ragna intervenes and saves her, but can't defeat Nu, either. Noel then saves Ragna from being taken by Nu, who wanted to fuse and jump into the Cauldron with him. After the incident, she and Jin are targeted for assassination by the NOL. Continuum Shift After the incident at the NOL branch, Noel travels with Ragna for a bit, though he later demands that she leave, upsetting her. She runs into Makoto shortly thereafter, and tells her everything that happened. Makoto relays her suspicions of Hazama, saying she doesn't know what he is thinking. They part ways and Noel sees a severely wounded Carl who she tries to help, but is interrupted by Bang who, once again, jumps to the wrong conclusion. After calming him down, Noel asks Bang to look after Carl as she had more important things to attend to. Noel meets up with Tager and manages to defend herself, fleeing in the process from him. However, she then runs into Relius Clover who attempts to capture her, though Rachel intervenes before Relius can order Ignis to attack. She's cared for by Jubei momentarily, who manages to console her frantic mind. Noel, her head finally clear, goes to the NOL and runs into her friend, Tsubaki, who was ordered to kill her. After the fight, the two friends decide to leave each other be for the moment, neither having the heart to fight, let alone kill one another. She finally meets with Hazama, who tells Noel her true origins and nature, calling her a puppet and inhuman. This causes her emotions to run wild, in turn causing Bolverk to go haywire and allowing Hazama the opportunity smelt her in the Cauldron. She ascends as Mu-12, full of hate for the world, and is ordered by Hazama to destroy the Master Unit Amaterasu. She manages to fight off both Hakumen and Jin before Ragna arrives and breaks her free of her current mindset by waking her consciousness, though in the process, Ragna's left arm is destroyed. In the wake of the battle, Noel, at last, learns that Jin and Ragna are brothers and that their sister is the Imperator of the Novus Orbis Librarium, who is the boss of Hazama and Relius Clover, as well as an apparently brainwashed Tsubaki. She leaves Kagutsuchi with Tager and Makoto (recently defected from the NOL). Jubei said that he has managed to hide her parents in a safe location, and that they told her to fight the Librarium. Chrono Phantasma Noel has fled to the land of Ikaruga in order to save her friend Tsubaki Yayoi, who has been brainwashed by the Sealed Weapon Izayoi, and to obtain “power”, Noel faces her “self”. Appearance Noel is a young girl with long blond hair (although she covers her hair in her blue balmoral cap, making it seem like she has short hair), and green eyes. She wears a NOL blue cloak with hood, long black socks, and blue military boots. When she is in battle, she wears a jolting sapphire NOL uniform dress with a white collar and a short red tie, with two separate long sleeves that have two heavy metal bands and a long red strap, white gloves, and carries two giant pistols linked together, the Bolverk. As a clone of Saya, Noel shares her physical appearance When she was adopted by the Vermillion family, she had her hair cut short and wore a white shirt with long sleeves, a black tie, a long, black skirt, and white stockings with dark brown shoes. However in Amane's Astral Heat, she is shown wearing red tie, and blue skirt. When she was in the Military Academy, she had slightly shoulder-length hair and wore the standard school uniform with a short skirt, long white stockings and brown shoes. In Chrono Phantasma, Noel dons a whole new outfit somewhat similar to her original outfit but doing away with the sleeves, replacing it with a collared cloth and no sleeves, leaving only a pair of white gloves. She has also done away with her beret, letting her long hair flow freely with the addition of a blue-colored hairpiece. She has some features that resemble Mu. Personality Noel is the definition of the "shrinking violet" archetype. She is shy, clumsy, and tends to get worked up over the smallest things. Noel is extremely self-conscious, especially regarding her notoriously flat breasts. She can be socially awkward at times, but this has actually served as an endearing trait, which earned her Tsubaki and Makoto's friendship. In spite of this, she is shown to be quite passionate and determined when motivated, and is loyal to her friends and allies. All of this changes when she is reverted into her true form: Mu-12. In Chrono Phantasma, she is more confident and determined. Powers and Abilities Noel appears to be a professional gunslinger, effectively wielding the Nox Nyctores, Bolverk with incredible effectiveness under the Drive, Chain Revolver. Bolverk appears as a pair of large-barrel handguns, though it can take on other forms. Her style of fighting is a direct reference to the fictional fighting style known as 'gunkata', in which the practitioner uses stylized moves using firearms with the conclusion of the battle involving clashing the hammers together. Unfortunately, the Bolverk is Noel's only mean of offense, becoming utterly helpless when stripped of it. Being the true successor of the Azure and the perfect Murakumo Unit, Noel can assume a stronger form and persona known as Mu-12. Being awakened as "the Eye of the Azure" in Continuum Shift, Noel has gained the ability to see the distant and recent memories of people she touches, as seen with Carl Clover, Tsubaki Yayoi and Lambda-11. In Continuum Shift, she has some new moves. Also, her aura during Chain Revolver is now colored black, the color of Ragna's Blood Kain (it was originally colored green in CT). Move List * Move List * Combo List * Changes in Unlimited Mode Musical Themes Stages Titles Gallery Noel Vermillion (Emblem, Crest).png|Emblem/Crest File:Noel Vermillion (Calamity Trigger, Character Select Artwork).png|Select Calamity Trigger artwork. Noel_Vermillion_(Continuum_Shift,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Select Continuum Shift artwork File:Noel_Vermillion_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal,_Coat).png|Mode With Coat File:Noel_Vermillion_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal).png|Mode Without Coat File:Noel_Vermillion_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Pre_Battle).png|Mode Pre Battle File:Noel_Vermillion_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Defeated).png|Mode Defeated File:Noel_Vermillion_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal,_School_Uniform).png|Mode In Military Academy's School Uniform File:Noel Vermillion (Sprite).png|Sprite File:Noel Vermillion (Sprite, electrocuted).png|Sprite Electrocuted File:Noel_Vermillion_(Sprite,_Coated).png|Sprite Coated File:Noel Vermillion (Chibi).png|Chibi File:Noel Vermillion (Chibi, School Uniform).png|Chibi In Military Academy's School Uniform Noel_Vermillion_(Concept_Artwork%2C_1).jpg|Artwork Noel_Vermillion_(Concept_Artwork%2C_2).jpg|Artwork Noel_Vermillion_(Concept_Artwork%2C_3).jpg|Artwork Noel_Vermillion_(Concept_Artwork%2C_4).jpg|Artwork Noel_Vermillion_(Concept_Artwork%2C_5).jpg|Artwork *Click here to view all images of Noel Vermillion. Quotes Trivia * When Noel's Fenrir initial hit connects, causing to give an additional blow, she will often yell: "Nemesis Stabilizer" (ネメシススタビライザー, Nemeshisu Sutabiraizā), implying that Nemesis Stabilizer is the name of Fenrir's Additional Blow. * Her name comes from Noel; Noël being the French word for Christmas. She was also born on December 25, otherwise known as Christmas Day. * Interestingly enough, when Ragna ends his Astral Finish, he unfolds a black/red demonic wing from his left side. Similarly, Jin ends his Astral Finish by unfolding a blue/yellow angelic wing from his right side. While Noel has no angelic features, her right gun emanates a blue aura while her left gun features a crimson aura. * She holds an inferiority complex about her breast size (this is referred to several times in gag sections and by Taokaka) and is comically obsessed with Lao Jiu, the panda that Litchi wears on her hair (even going as far as yelling "Hands off the panda!" when fighting her in the English version of the game). ** Even though Noel hates Taokaka for calling her "Lacking Lady", she seems jealous of her breast size as well, as when she wins against Tao, she sometimes kneels down near her and say: "I can't believe yours are... so much... than mine!" ** Noel's seiyū, Kanako Kondō, also likes pandas. ** Kondō is also a cook, which is very ironic because Noel is a horrible cook herself. * It would seem that Noel is the counterpart for Guilty Gear's Dizzy story-wise, being a kind-hearted girl who was actually a destructive weapon that is kept asleep. She also possesses a relationship with the game's main character (Noel being a replica of Ragna's sister, while Dizzy being possibly Sol Badguy's daughter from Justice) as well as the main rival (though this is heavily inverted; while Dizzy ends up presumably marrying Ky Kiske, Noel is treated horribly by Jin). Recent development in Continuum Shift drew more similarity whereas more people (such as Kokonoe or Terumi) started hunting down Noel for her being the true owner of the Azure Grimoire, just like Dizzy being put on a bounty and was hunted by everyone. ** It's also worth noting that Noel could perhaps be the counterpart to Bridget, who is usually mistaken to be a girl. Noel is constantly being mistaken for a boy by Bang Shishigami and they both have blond hair as well as a mainly blue and white outfit. ** Other similarities to Dizzy are colors, both share red, blue, yellow, green, black, and white. Both of them are also said to have the same birthday, December 25, which is also shared with Axl Low. * Noel's fighting style is what is known as a fictionalized style of weapon-handling known as 'gun-kata' which is borrowed wholesale from the movie Equilibrium. Her victory pose and the pose at the end of her Astral Heat are poses performed by John Preston, the protagonist of Equilibrium. * Noel has a similar outfit and combat style to Sion Eltnam Atlasia from the fighting game series, Melty Blood. Also, Sion is her counterpart from Melty Blood. **Both characters have a boss version of themselves, such as Mu-12 (playable boss version of Noel) and Dust of Orsis (non-playable boss version of SIon). * In her sprites, and story mode artwork in ''Calamity Trigger'', she is one of the only playable female characters not to have any undergarments that are directly shown, aside from Nu, who wears a full-body outfit when not in her battle form. * It would seem that Noel's Distortion Drives and Astral Heat have names that allude to Norse mythology. Thor is a Norse god, Fenrir is a Norse wolf, and the Valkyrie is a Norse holy warrior. * Noel comes in second for having the most musical themes in the franchise; the first being Ragna. * If Noel meets a lady with a smaller chest size than her, she feels that they can become great friends, as seen in her Help Me, Professor Kokonoe! section. * Of all three known Murakumo Units, Noel is the only one that is known to have partial memories of Saya's childhood, as well being the one that resembles her the most (even than Saya herself after her appearance at the end of Continuum Shift). * Despite them being usually referred to as revolvers (underlined by her drive, Chain Revolver, and her move: Revolver Blast), Bolverk actually is a pair of pistols, not revolvers. However, in one prototype sketch of Noel seen in the Material Collection, she's seen wielding a pair of revolvers instead, along with a more gag-like approach where she wields Equilibrium-styled "Clericguns". Noel also tends to drop used bullets while finishing her Chain Revolver, the same as with revolvers and shotguns. *Her fourth color scheme in Continuum Shift resembles the Intelligence Department's color-suits. *Noel and Nu were featured in a montage of characters who were voiced by their current voice actress, Cristina Valenzuela. The montage was drawn by Alex Ahad, art director from the fighting game Skullgirls.The Montage **Noel, along with Taokaka, has been drawn as fan art from the artist of the fighting game Skullgirls. *So far, Noel is the only playable character to have two entirely different costumes. **She is also the only character to have a scrapped victory pose. * She is featured in the spin-off Queen's Blade [http://queensblade.wikia.com/wiki/Noel_Vermillion Noel Vermillion in Queen's Blade.] References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Military Academy Category:Boundary Interface Prime Field Device Category:Observers Category:Sector Seven